


Harry and Lou

by Larry_Klaine_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Songfic, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson/pseuds/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Harry and Louis' wedding, and Harry decides to sing his wedding speech.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry and Lou

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a prompt fill on Tumblr.  
> Inspired by Tom Fletcher's wedding speech video, which is the cutest ever.

A little less than an hour ago, Harry and Louis had said their I do’s.

Harry couldn’t believe it. After all these years Louis was finally finally his husband.

They were in the dining hall for the reception now, and it was almost time for Harry to make his big speech. He was slightly nervous, but he could handle it. He hoped.

Once everyone was seated, Harry stood up, clinking his wine glass lightly with a knife, “Alright, everyone.” He began. “Time for my speech, yeah? I was a little nervous about this, so I asked the boys to help me out. It, um. It sort of ended up being a song rather than a speech. But what else would you expect from us?” He joked.

He cleared his throat, looking down at Louis who was seated next to where he was standing. Louis smiled up at him.

“Ready?” Harry asked loudly.

The music began, and Harry got ready to sing.

“First I’d like to thank you all for being here,  
Even though this wedding might seem just a little queer.  
I’d like to thank Lux,  
Whose dress matches my tux.  
She looked so lovely walking down the aisle  
Throwing flower petals, even if they all landed in one big pile.”

Lux scurried over to him then, hugging him around the legs, and Harry reached down to pat her on the head, getting ready to sing the next part of his song.

“I’d like to thank Lou’s sisters for being perfect bridesmaids,  
Even though I’m sure Lou’d like to hit me, because I just called him my bride.  
That line didn’t rhyme,  
But I’m sure you won’t mind.”

Harry heard a few chuckles around the room and smiled. The boys had done a really great job helping him with this song, even if it was kind of dumb.

“Georgia, Felicite, Charlotte, Daisy and Pheobe,  
You’ve all always felt like sisters to me.”

The girls smiled at him from where they were sitting on Louis’ family’s side of the table and cooed.

“Now it’s time to thank the boys.  
My groomsmen in this time of joy.  
I didn’t let them help me write this verse,  
So I really apologize if it’s a little worse.  
Zayn, I love you like a brother.  
You and I have always been there for each other.  
You mean the world to me, I hope you know,  
And I know you feel the same, even if you don’t always let it show.  
Liam, you’ve helped me and Lou through everything.  
Lou doesn’t know you helped me pick out the ring.  
Although I guess he does now.  
But anyhow,  
Niall, you’re such a funny guy.  
I wish I knew the reason why,  
You’re so happy each and every day,  
Living life to the fullest in every way.  
You boys mean more to me than life itself,  
Even though sometimes I put you through hell.  
So I just want to say thank you for being here.  
Niall, don’t try to wipe that tear.”

Everyone laughed, seeing as Niall was indeed crying. Harry had bet that he would be, and he figured that would make a good rhyme.

“Gemma, thank you for being my best man so I didn’t have to choose between the lads.  
I know you’re a woman, so don’t hit me.  
The boys are shit at writing songs.  
I should’ve written it myself all along.  
Nothing they write rhymes at all,  
I just kicked Liam in the balls.”

Harry laughed a little, remembering the day they had all sat down in Harry’s living room to write this song out, and the boys had really been a bit useless. He’d written that they sucked at writing songs as a joke, and then Liam had tried to tickle him, and Harry had kicked him, and he just couldn’t take that part of the song out. It was just so them.

“Simon, I owe you for all this, I really do,  
Without you and X-Factor, I’d have never met Lou.  
So thank you for seeing what you saw in me,  
And thank you for making us what we ought to be.  
We owe you for our success as a band,  
And I owe you for my success with this man.”

Harry looked up to see Simon crying. He got a cheeky grin on his face, loving when he could get Simon all emotional.

“I want to say thank you to everyone who’s raised us,  
It means so much that you never tased us.”

Everyone laughed at that, which Harry was glad of.

“I know I was difficult, and so was Lou,  
But you all love us, and we love you, too.  
So thank you for bringing us up the right way,  
And letting us know it’s okay to be gay.  
For reminding us, when times got hard  
That it’s alright to be who you are.”

A few people around the room were crying now, just a few small tears. And Harry realized, only when Louis’ soft hand reached up to wipe a stray tear off his cheek, that he was crying as well.

“Now we’re almost to the end of the song,  
I really hope I don’t get this wrong.  
Because this part now, it’s all for Lou,  
Just like my life has been since I said ‘I do’.  
When I first saw you on the X-Factor stage,  
I hope you know you took my breath away.  
Your deep blue eyes, like the sky and the sea,  
That crinkle up when you smile at me.”

And Louis’ eyes were doing just that right then, as he smiled up at Harry. Although they were shining extra bright, because they were filled with tears. Harry reached down and took Louis’ hand in his, not letting go as he continued the song.

“I remember the first time you told me you loved me,  
And I thought you were joking, you had to be.  
But you held my hand, and looked me dead in the eye,  
And you told me you wanted to be my guy.  
We were young at the time, and I was afraid it wouldn’t last,  
But now we’re married, and all the worry is in the past.  
I’m so glad I get to spend all my days with you,  
Even if you lie in bed, and I make all the food.”

Everyone chuckled, including Louis, who was wiping away a few of his own tears with his free hand.

“So many little decisions in life have brought me to you,  
And I think that means that I always knew  
Deep down inside we were meant to be,  
And I’m so glad I have you here with me.  
No matter what happens, even if we fight,  
I promise I’ll always kiss you goodnight.  
You’re the love of my life, and that won’t change for the world,  
Not even when I’m old and lose all my curls.  
I just want to say thank you to everyone here.  
Thank you for supporting me and Lou.  
Thank you for supporting us. I love you, Boo.”

The song ended, and nearly everyone was in tears by that point, crying quietly. Zayn, Niall and Liam were huddled together, Louis’ family and Harry’s family were looking at each other, tears in their eyes.

“Hazza, who said you could do this to me?!” Louis demanded, standing up and throwing his arms around Harry. “I love you.” He whispered in Harry’s ear. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, Boo Bear.” Harry said, kissing him on the lips.

He heard a few wolf whistles from around the room, but ignored them.

“I’m so glad you’re mine.” Louis said.

“And I’m so glad you said yes all those months ago.” Harry smiled at him.

“What’s this about Liam helping you with the ring?” Louis asked.

“Shh.” Harry said, kissing him again.

And everything was right.

Everything was perfect.

Because even in a room full of their whole wedding party, it was really just him and Lou.


End file.
